walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
400 Days
"400 Days", or retitled "The Walking Dead: 400 Days", is a DLC and special episode for Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. It focuses on five different protagonists: Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Bonnie, and Shel, each in their own short personal stories in a tight geographic area. "400 Days" bridges the gap between your choices in Season 1 and the events of Season 2. Synopsis Centered on a truck stop called Gil's Pitstop on a Georgia highway, "400 Days" tells five linked stories; each taking place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor, from day 2 of the undead apocalypse to day 400. The five stories can be played in any order and will change based on the choices that you make. Echoes of the choices you made in Season 1 will carry over into "400 Days" and the choices you make in "400 Days" will resonate into Season 2. At the end of "400 Days", the stories are wrapped up, and leaves a few hints towards what we can anticipate to see from Season 2. Plot/Stories Each story takes place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor near Gil's Pitstop. '"Vince's Story" - Day 2' :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Vince's Story. :Vince's story starts a day after the outbreak, and follows his arrest and adjustment to the zombie apocalypse among fellow inmates. '"Wyatt's Story" - Day 41' :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Wyatt's Story. :Wyatt's story follows an escape attempt with his companion away from an aggressor into a dense foggy forest. '"Russell's Story" - Day 184' :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Russell's Story. :Russell's story is about him being picked up by an unstable stranger after hitchhiking along the Georgia road. '"Bonnie's Story" - Day 220' :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Bonnie's Story. :Bonnie's story is about her being followed through a cornfield by a group of mysterious, flashlight-wielding figures, and her subsequent attempt to defend herself. '"Shel's Story" - Days 236 & 259' :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Shel's Story. :Shel's story follows her attempt to create a safe refuge in the central truck stop along with her sister, and other fellow survivors, notably the cancer support group who were last seen in Savannah in Episode 4. '"Epilogue" - Day 400' : For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Epilogue. :The epilogue follows Tavia attempting to persuade the survivors of '400 Days' to come with her to join a safe community. Her dialogue choices will directly influence the decisions of your group members on whether to stay or go. However, depending on how you played each survivor in their own stories, will determine their decision whether to stay at camp or go with Tavia. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the current choices made by players that were tracked by the game. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. ("400 Days" coming soon.) Whose foot did you shoot off? ''(Vince's story)'' *Shot Justin's foot off - 70%'' *Shot Danny's foot off - 30% '''Did you stay in the car or got out? ''(Wyatt's story)' *Stayed in the car - '''50%' *Got out the car - 50% Did you leave Nate or stay with him? ''(Russell's story)'' *Left Nate - 75% *Stayed with Nate - 25% Did you lie to Leland? ''(Bonnie's story)'' *Told the truth - 25'%' *Lied - 75% Did you leave in the RV or kill Stephanie? ''(Shel's story)'' *Left in the RV - 75% *Killed Stephanie - 25''%'' Cast Deaths *Macon Resident *Marcus Crabtree *Bennett *Walt *Jean *Dee *Danny *Jerry (Alive and Zombified) *Clyde (Alive and Zombified) *Justin (Determinant) *Leland (Determinant) *Roberto (Determinant) *Boyd (Off-Panel, Determinant) *Stephanie (Off-Panel, Determinant) Impacts This list shows the choices from Season 1 that will effect the narrative and decisions in this episode: *Depending on the player's choice in Season One of saving Doug or Carley, the saved one will appear as a rotten corpse full of maggots in the road in Russell's story. *In Shel's story, the cancer patients mention to the group about stealing Kenny's boat in Episode 5. Depending on who (and if) you left anyone to guard the boat, they'll mention them by their features (Example: "We took the boat from that teenage kid at gunpoint" if you left Ben to guard) **Also, if Lee threatened Vernon when they first met in Episode 4, he is mentioned by Clive about his remark of Vernon not being able to shoot him. Clive states that if Lee had said that to him, he would've shot him. Also, if Lee lied to Vernon about having medicines, Clive will state that caused them to lose Brie and Vernon. Trivia *First appearance of Vince. *First appearance of Wyatt. *First appearance of Russell. *First appearance of Bonnie. *First appearance of Shel. *First appearance of Becca. *First appearance of Tavia. *Last appearance of Carley. (Corpse, Determinant) *Last appearance of Doug. (Corpse, Determinant) *This is the second episode of the Video Game without any main character deaths. *The Telltale Games twitter released Vines revealing characters such as Russell, Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, and Shel before the official announcement. Each Vine post was assigned a day for each character: Day 184, Day 220, Day 2, Day 41, and Day 236, respectively. *"400 Days" is not included in the Season Pass for Season 1, but it requires at least Episode 1 to be installed on a user's game system in order to play. *You can play each of the five stories in any order, and like the first season, the choices you make in each one will affect the next one and so forth, and some characters may or may not show up in Season Two depending on how you play this episode. *Shel's story is the most unique one in the game thus far, by representing numerous "onlys" for "400 Days": **The only story where no walkers are killed. **The only story to start in a stable refuge. **The only story where all deaths are determinant. **The only story which a group is using walkers as pets. **The only story without someone shooting. (Determinant) **The only story with living characters that had first appeared in Season 1. **The only story where the protagonist kills only through an execution. **The only story where events of Season 1 are mentioned. *The story is presented in a similar style as the movie Pulp Fiction, famous for its non-linear story-telling narrative. *The song playing at Gil's Pitstop in the intro is "Baltic Sea" by Orphanette. *In Shel's story, there is a jar of Banang on the shelf in the storage room in the diner. This is an Easter egg for Telltale's earlier Sam and Max series. *Chronologically, if you stayed in the car in Wyatt's story, then kill zombified Clyde in Russell's story, Wyatt and Bonnie will have no interaction with a walker in their stories. *During the opening credits, there is a shot of a man and a boy running towards a truck in the gas station before the apocalypse. With closer inspection it is revealed to be Kenny and Duck. **This is a possibility of hinting the statement said by Kenny to Lee in "A New Day", where they were in a gas station and Kenny saves Duck when grabbed by a walker. ***If this is the case, than this forms a canonical error, as Kenny and Duck had been returning to Ft. Lauderdale from Tennessee, and had only gotten as far as Atlanta before being stopped by the apocalypse, whereas the rest stop is far past Atlanta, and Macon as well, geographically speaking. *The song that plays on Nate's Radio when letting Russell nearly get eaten by a female walker is "Walk Among the Cobras" by Dan Sartain. *All five stories can involve the protagonist abandoning someone and their trust with strangers or known people, with all their actions affecting their views on Tavia's offer: **Vince can abandon Danny/Justin depending on who he trusts more, and then be abandoned by Justin if Danny is abandoned. **Wyatt can abandon/be abandoned by Eddie and lose trust with strangers. **Russell can abandon Nate for the lack of trust. **Bonnie can abandon Leland and trust him or not with the truth. **Shel can abandon her group by losing her trust in their judgement and the safety of the place. *During the credits, there are stills of the consequences of some of your choices, such as: **Justin/Danny being devoured by walkers just outside the bus, having tried to drag himself to safety. You can briefly see the blood trail left by their severed foot on the road during Bonnie's story. **If you left Eddie behind, you see him holding Bennett, looking in horror behind him as Nate stands in front of his truck, implying he killed him. **Roman and Clive examining the damage of Shel's escape or Becca standing behind the truck where Stephanie was, possibly listening to Shel killing her. **Undead Clyde dragging himself away from the rest stop, if Russell didn't finish him. *There is an Easter egg on the notice board, an unnamed man can be seen wearing a shirt that says TTG, which stands for Telltale Games, the developer and publisher of the game. *There is an additional Easter Egg found on the notice board in the introduction; a picture of a man who closely resembles that of Walter White from Breaking Bad. The format of the missing poster itself also reflects the work of an episode of the series, in which Walter goes missing and his son creates a "Missing - Have You Seen This Man?" poster with an accompanying photo which matches Walter's physical appearance. Goofs/Errors *In the chapter selection, Bonnie's story is titled "Day 236", and Shel's story is titled "Day 220". *In Episode 3, after when either Carley or Doug get shot by Lilly, both face different directions. Curiously, in Russell's story, both Doug and Carley's corpse's have noticeably been moved, now both facing in the direction where the RV came from. Also, the walker parted in two by Kenny, is no longer present. *Eddie's car is a 1980's Volkswagen Rabbit which does not have electric windows. *If you got out of the car in Wyatt's story, you shoot a total of seven walkers. However, the gun Wyatt uses is a Single Action Army revolver which can only hold six rounds. *In Vince's story, if you chose to shoot off Danny's foot, Vince's right hand goes through his handcuffs when you fire the first time. Justin's handcuffs disappear when he and Vince exit the bus, despite the fact they never retrieved the keys to unlock them. **Similarly, Danny/Justin will not have their handcuffs on if they appear in Russell's story as a walker. *Jean, as a walker, still has normal eyes whereas other walkers, or reanimated survivors, have white eyes. *If the player chose to leave Bennett behind in Wyatt's Story, and disagreed with Nate over Walt and Jean in Russell's Story, then Bennett will appear as a watchdog in Shel's Story, despite being shown to have been put down by Nate. *At the cornfield, when Bonnie finds a weapon, the rebar moves to her hands just before she holds it. *If you abstained when deciding to kill or free Roberto, and Roman decides to set him free, he will later accuse Shel as if she made the choice and not him. *If you choose to try and shoot off the chains in Vince's story, Justin will later ask if you can just shoot off the chains, despite seeing the first attempt fail. *If you chose to leave in the RV in Shel's story, the RV accelerates too quickly to be realistic. *In the epilogue scene, before the photos are being thrown in the fire, Wyatt's picture shows he's wearing a baseball cap, but earlier in the game when displayed on the notice board, he wasn't. *In the end credits, Roberto's name is listed as "Robert". *Bonnie's image appears under "Stayed at the camp" in the end character statistics, yet she will join Tavia regardless of the choices. *During the credits, images showing the results of certain actions are displayed. If you played Wyatt's story, shot Nate's truck, then ended up being outside the car, the image showing Nate discovering Bennett's corpse will still have both headlights working, though one of them should have been broken. Glitches *In Russell's story, if the player looks up for too long while checking to see where Walt is shooting from. Russell will duck back down at Nate's command, but then Nate will be shot and killed by Walt, resulting in a game over. The game saves just before he's killed, meaning the player is stuck and has to rewind back to a previous part of the story. *When Russell looks up to see where the shooter is, sometimes the screen will still turn red even if Russell ducks behind Nate's pickup truck, resulting in Russell being shot and killed, resulting in a game over. This rarely happens and will most likely not happen again in a second attempt. Similarities with Season 1 Vince's Story (First chronological story) and "A New Day" (First episode): *Vince's story compared with Lee Everett's story: **Both characters were being transported to prison for killing someone. ***Vince is actually shown killing his victim, whereas Lee killed his off-panel. **Both stories took place at the beginning of the apocalypse. **Both characters used a shotgun (of the same model) to kill the first walker they encounter. **Both characters were put in a pit decision between two characters on the first episode they were introduced. ***In Vince's scenario, one must be sacrificed so the other can live. Russell's Story (Third chronological story) and "Long Road Ahead" (Third episode): *Russell walks along the same road Lee and his group drove on in the RV, where Carley/Doug's corpse were dropped out, and both travel in the same direction. Official Trailers Playing Dead Connecting Storylines Achievements/Trophies "Chain Gang" ''- Completed Vince's Chapter. ''"Abandoner" - Completed Wyatt's Chapter. "Friends Like These" ''- Completed Russell's Chapter. ''"Who Goes There?" ''- Completed Bonnie's Chapter. ''"Paradise Lost" - ''Completed Shel's Chapter. ''"Loose Ends" - ''Completed the Epilogue. ''"Two out of Three" - ''Won a game of rock/paper/scissors. ''(Win two out of three against Eddie in Wyatt's Story. Note: Eddie's decisions are entirely random so there is no 100% reliable strategy to beat him.) "Reunited" ''- Found an old friend. ''(Discover Carley or Doug's corpse in Russell's Story.) Aggregate Scores External Links *www.telltalegames.com/walkingdead/400days - Telltale Games Official Site References Category:DLC Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes